Teen Loki Drama
by Alliprince
Summary: What happened during the time where Loki was a teen and still learning his magic? Contains Awesome totally boss Frigga, Troubled Loki, Blunt Thor and short stories/one shots! Purely written for fun! NO Thor/Loki slash! Will be open for suggestions!
1. Playing with Magic

Sif walked down the halls of the Asgardian palace, a slight frown on her lips. She had a problem. It wasn't a big problem like her father falling ill or anything like that, it was a teenage problem. Thor was being painfully blunt today so she had politely left his company to think things over.

"Lady Sif," a soft voice broke her from her thoughts and quietly she turned around to see Queen Frigga.

"My Queen, I did not mean to disturb you," Sif quickly stated while bowing. Frigga smiled softly at her at motioned for her to rise.

"You did not disturb me, but I you. Please tell me what is troubling you," Frigga kindly spoke as they began to walk down the halls of the palace. Sif hesitated in telling the queen her problems, after all she was the queen and Thor's mother. She was about to open her mouth to speak when suddenly a very loud (and quite girly) shriek filled the halls and moments later Loki came racing around the corner, his eyes wide.

"Mother!" He shouted as he ran up to them, panting slightly. He gave Sif a slight nod before turning back to his mother. "So mother, you know how I've been practicing in conjuring up wild beasts and creatures lately?"

He paused and waited for her to answer. Frigga raised an eyebrow and glanced at Sif, silently apologizing.

"Yes," she stated softly.

"Yeah, okay um, how to I un-conjure something?" Loki asked, trying to keep his voice from showing his fear. It was at that moment a wild boar came racing around the corner. Loki shrieked once again and raced away. At first Sif was angered that Loki would leave them to face such a mighty boar but her view quickly changed when the boar stopped in front of them, gave them one look and then decided his thirst for blood would be settled with Loki and only Loki.

"I… must help him, please wait here," Frigga stated and quickly walked off to where Loki had managed to climb a drape. Frigga swiftly walked up, grabbed a nearby pot and dropped it over the beasts head knocking it unconscious. Loki raised his eyebrows in shock that the beast was knocked out so easily and then hit his head against the wall for not coming up with that idea himself. Slowly he dropped from the drapes and poked the boar cautiously.

"Ah," Loki whispered quietly, a tad bit ashamed he'd been running from it like that, but in his defense he didn't think him conjuring up a beast would actually work so he was caught by surprise.

"Now Loki what is the spell you used to conjure this beast," Frigga asked and smiled when Loki handed her a small book and pointed to a spell. "Ah yes, now move your hands like this and say those words."

Loki nodded his head and looked at the beast, slowly he moved his hands like his mother showed him and whispered the words. After about five tries the beast disappeared.

"Thank you mother," Loki smiled happily.

"Tell me Loki, was that shriek you or perhaps someone else?" Sif asked teasingly as Loki's eyes went wide once again.

"Oh well you see the um wild boar I conjured was a fear boar and…fear boars let out high shrieks to strike fear into its targets hearts," Loki stated matter-of-factly. "So it was not I who shrieked so loud but the boar."

"Interesting Loki," Frigga smiled down at Loki who gulped slightly and took the book. She gave him a knowing smirk.

"Well I must bid you all a goodnight, the spell I performed was quite tiring," Loki quickly stated and with that he practically raced away from them.

"Loki lies," Frigga informed Sif who looked questioningly at the queen. "There is no such thing as a fear boar or in fact any wild boar who would scream to strike fear into its targets hearts."

"Really?" Sif asked quite surprised. "He almost had me believing him."

"Yes, he has quite the silver tongue," Frigga stated with a tone that told Sif the queen did not like it one bit, but once Sif looked into Frigga's eyes she saw how proud she was of Loki. "Now, tell me what has been troubling you?"


	2. The voice

**Chapter**

**A/N(authors note!) :D Wow guys! I didn't know you'd all like it so much! :) I feel bad for Loki in this one :P I hope you enjoy and sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just got this idea below! :)**

_"Why is it always me?"_ Loki thought to himself as he raced down the halls, searching frantically for his mother. He'd once again, tried out a spell that had of course backfired. Not only did the spell make him only be able to sing his words, he figured out it was a spell in front of Thor's friends. Needless to say the moment he spoke they fell to the floor in hysterics.

"Loki?" Frigga questioned as he raced into the library where she was currently having a discussion with Odin. He smiled sheepishly at her and waved.

"Do you need something?" Odin asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. As of late, Loki had figured out how to set up magical pranks. Quickly Loki nodded his head and pointed at Frigga.

"Alright Loki, why won't you speak?" Frigga asked gently while motioning for her youngest son to sit down next to her. Said prince sighed unhappily and grimaced before slowly trudging over and sitting next to Frigga. "Did you use a spell to take away your voice?"

Quietly, while eyes casted down to the floor, Loki shook his head.

"Then what happened?" Odin asked, getting a bit impatient. "Speak to us boy."

The young raven haired teen quickly shook his head no, eyes wide and a faint blush covering his cheeks.

"Loki…we won't laugh, we promise," Frigga assured him, giving the poor boy a comforting smile.

"I can only _siiiing_," Loki quietly sang out, his voice beautiful and fair. Both parents stared at their son in shock before quietly, Odins body began to shake slightly. He pursed his lips and bit the insides of his cheeks. Loki narrows his eyes and huffed. "It isn't _funnaAAaaay!_"

"No Loki…its-it's not funny," Frigga whispered, not making eye contact with Loki as she too tried to hold in her giggles. Loki gasped and glared at her.

"Mother, it's not _funny!_ Thor's friends are all _laughing_ and I can't seem to _reverse it_!" Loki angrily sang at them, his voice going higher near the end. Both parents then decided that trying to compose themselves was hopeless and lost it. While giving them his signature death glare, Loki crossed his arms and waited for them to finish laughing. Finally, after about five minutes, the calmed down.

"Are you done?" Loki sang, putting his hands on his hips and glaring intently at his parents, making them lose their composure once again. "Will you stop _laughing! _This isn't _funny _and I need your help to _fix it_! My voice sounds like _a girl_ and I'm pretty sure _Thor_ has already spread the _rumor_ about _my singing_ throughout all of palace, including anyone visiting, servants and prisoners. If we don't do something soon it'll spread through all of Asgard and my life will be ruined!"

In the middle of his little rant, Thor and Lady Sif had found his voice and followed it. Now they too were leaning against each other, laughing their heads off. Loki turned and glared at him, blushing furiously.

"If you don't shut up now I swear by all things holy I will end you both," Loki sang, a murderous glare in his eyes. It would have intimidated them…if his voice hadn't suddenly decided that it now liked to sing opera. Instead, they both laughed even harder, barely able to breath. With another angry huff Loki stormed from the library as fast as he could. He'd find the spell to reverse it by himself, even if he had to search all of Asgard.

*Break line!*

"Loki!" Frigga called out, walking through the gardens. "Loki! It tis not amusing anymore. Please show yourself!"

The queen sighed as she looked around. They'd already searched the entire palace, the town and the forest(most of the forest. Not all of it) with no luck. Loki had a way of just disappearing when he didn't want to be found.

"Loki, I'm going to reverse the spell now!" She called out and was quite surprised when Loki emerged from a bush, glaring at her.

"It wasn't funny," His facial expression read as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for laughing Loki," Frigga apologized, a small frown on her face. "I shouldn't have laughed. Will you forgive me?"

Slowly Loki nodded his head.

"Wonderful, now, which spell did you use?" Frigga asked gently. Loki quickly retreated back into the bush and came back moments later with a black leather bound book in his hands. He flipped through the pages before he found the right spell and pointed at it. "Ah…yes, I remember I had trouble with this one too when I was your age."

Quickly Frigga reversed the spell and smiled down at Loki.

"Go on, see if it worked," Frigga motioned for him to speak.

"Okay," Loki whispered and smiled in relief when he didn't sing. "Thank you so much Mother!"

"Now, may I ask why you were using a voice changing spell?" Frigga asked while raising an eyebrow. Her youngest song laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Um…I was just testing different spells out," he stated, shrugging slightly. Frigga didn't buy his lie for one moment.

"I see…and it wouldn't happen to have to do anything with getting revenge on Thor and his friends for teasing you the other day would it?" She asked while crossing his arms.

"Were they teasing me yesterday?" he asked, sounding shocked. "I did not know that…well I better go and clean my room up a bit. It's been getting quite messy. Bye!"

With that, Loki quickly sped off, leaving behind a very amused Frigga.

**A/N: Please give me some suggestions for funny one shots if you have them! :) I love the reviews so keep em' coming!**


	3. Pink Hair

**A/N: :D Ta-da! Yet another chapter! I didn't really intend for this to be a series but hey, :P it's fun to write! Please feel free to give me idea's even if you think they're terrible I will appreciate it! So, the moment you've all (hopefully) been waiting for, Loki strikes back with ****_REVENGE_****! Dun, Dun, DUN!**

Loki skidded around the corner in the Asgardian palace, a look of fright over his face. His hair was flying back and his eyes were wide but, undoubtedly there was a trace of a smirk.

"Watch out!" He shouted to all the servants in the corridor as he continued to run as fast as he could. Moments later a very angry Thor raced around the corner, death in his eyes and Mjölner in his hands.

"Loki!" Thor's voice boomed as all the servants quickly got out of the way, barely having time to register that the prince's hair was a bright shade of _pink_. "Change it back!"

"I apologize brother!" Loki shouted back at him, not quite managing to keep the pure joy out of his voice. "I did not mean to make your hair clash with your drapes!"

Thor let out a very loud growl of anger and put on a burst of speed. Loki dodged under and over servants, apologizing whenever he made one fall, but continued to run. It would be suicide to confront Thor at this point of time; his only chance was to lose him…Or go to mother, but Loki was no coward. He glanced out the window and smirked before suddenly changing course. He jumped out of the window and onto a nearby tree. Quickly sliding down its trunk, Loki raced down the hill and into the town. Thor would not follow unless he was so blinded by his rage he wouldn't think about all the people who would see him with pink hair. Luckily for Loki, Thor had kept most of his senses and stopped by the window, shouting out curses and threats as Loki raced away, laughing his head off. He would return to the palace before nightfall…as long as Thor wasn't still in a murderous rage. Now, the question at hand for Loki was how would he get lunch?

***Break line!***

Thor growled as he stormed down the corridors in search for his magic wielding mother. So far he'd checked the library, the gardens and his parent's chambers. But she happened to be nowhere.

"Prince Thor," A voice interrupted him from his brooding thoughts. Thor turned around and saw a servant biting her cheeks as she looked at him, obviously trying to suppress giggles. "Would you happen to be in search for the Queen?"

"Indeed I am," he growled at her, holding Mjölner fiercely.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that the Queen is in the throne room with the King," the servant bowed respectfully and quickly scurried off, not trusting herself to look at the prince and withstand the urge to giggle any longer. Thor allowed himself a sigh of relief as he headed towards the Throne room. Already servants had laughed at the very sight of him. Thor daren't think of what his friends would do.

"Thor?" A voice asked causing the poor Prince to freeze in his steps. Slowly he gulped and turned around to see Fandral, a smirk on his face and an amused eyebrow raised. "Whatever happened to your hair?"

"Loki," Thor replied with a low growl. "I am off to find mother to reverse it."

"I do have to say though, you look ridicules," Fandral laughed slightly. "What did you do to provoke Loki into doing such…terrible deeds?"

It was at that moment that Loki's head peeked around the corner behind Thor. He saw Fandral and slowly lifted a finger to his mouth, telling the blonde Asgardian to keep quite.

"I know not, whoever can understand what goes on inside Loki is truly a god," Thor stated while crossing his arms in irritation. "When I find my brother I might just become an only child."

Loki's face paled considerably and Fandral had to stuff a hand into his mouth to keep from laughing. With a small gulp Loki started to disappear before Fandral spoke.

"Well, if you want to know, Loki is hiding behind that corner just over there," Fandral stated a smirk on his face.

"Traitor!" Loki accused and took off running as fast as he could all thoughts of sneaking into the palace kitchen to get apples gone. Now he needed to run and run he would.

"Loki!" Thor growled, new rage upon him as he raced after his younger brother. Loki sped down the corridor and quickly turned the corner to see Lady Sif looking out the window.

"Ah, Sif!" Loki greeted as he ran up to her. "I would suggest you run!"

With a small smile Loki sped off again, Sif right behind him.

"You didn't make another 'screaming boar' again did you?" Sif asked, looking at Loki with an amused glint in her eyes.

"What? Oh, no I've mastered creating wild beasts, today I simply turned Thor's hair pink," Loki informed her and as if on cue Thor came racing around the corner, shouting angrily though his words just kind of ran all together.

"This wouldn't happen to be about the time you accidently put a spell on yourself to make you sing and Thor teased you would it?" She asked as they quickly raced through the library, earning a loud 'shush' from the librarian.

"Maybe," Loki dragged out giving her a slight glare for bringing that entire incident up.

"Ah," Sif nodded her head as they raced into the throne room where Frigga and Odin where talking.

"He's trying to murder me and become an only child!" Loki shrieked and hid behind the throne with Sif who was holding in giggles. Moments later Thor boomed in, Mjölner in his hands and death in his eyes.

"Son?" Odin questioned as he looked at his first born sons bright pink hair.

"Where is Loki?" Thor shouted as he looked around. "There is no use hiding him! I shall find him and make him pay for what he's done!"

"And what exactly did he do?" Frigga asked raising an eyebrow slightly.

"He somehow turned my hair pink," Thor growled as he began to storm around the room, searching behind drapes and small tables. Frigga sighed and glanced at Loki, giving him a slightly amused look.

"Come Thor, let me reverse Loki's spell," Frigga kindly spoke as she walked towards her son. She whispered a spell and his bright pink hair turned a glorious blond once again.

"Now, what did you do to provoke Loki?" Frigga asked crossing her arms. Thor shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Honestly mother, I have absolutely no idea, he's like a women sometimes with his mood changes and he's very hard to understand," Thor stated honestly as his mother looked at Thor surprised.

"Hey!" Loki shouted and stood up, glaring intently at Thor. "I am not like a woman!"

"Ah-ha there you are," Thor growled and began to walk towards him. "Prepare to face your doom!"

"Oops," Loki whispered as Sif stood up and glared at him.

"Nice going," she told him as the two took off running away from Thor once again.

"Hey, what would you do if Thor said you were like a man behind your back?" Loki asked as the two raced away, Thor right on their heels. There really wasn't a quiet day in the Asgard palace with Loki's mischief and Thor's temper. But then again, sometimes that was good.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


End file.
